


Need

by LittleLynn



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Size Difference, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, and im not talking about skincare, somewhat possessive behaviour, vague references to sex pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn
Summary: In which there is vague sex pollen, unlikely refractory periods and Ra's al Ghul, and the author explains none of it in favour of a gratuitous threesome fic.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Ra's al Ghul
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> How did i get here? Where is the exit? I have no idea. 
> 
> I feel compelled to defend myself and say i didn't just come up with this, the idea was posited in a group chat and i am really just the victim

Obi-Wan moaned as Qui-Gon kissed his neck, wrapping Obi-Wan up in his arms, his head fuzzy with a desperate need for contact that even Qui-Gon’s two large hands weren’t able to satisfy alone.

“It hurts,” Obi-Wan whined, Qui-Gon’s hand under his shirt was bliss, but only served to make it clearer to him how much more he needed; he felt like he was going to burn out of his skin, and touch was the only thing that was going to stop it. 

“Tell me what you need, little one,” Qui-Gon purred, nipping on Obi-Wan’s ear.

“I need more,” Obi-Wan panted, and held on to Qui-Gon with one hand while his other reached out to Ra’s. Ra’s who they knew nothing about, could be a sith for all they knew of him, but he was here, and he was built so similarly to Qui-Gon that his addled brain was making him  _ want _ , knowing that he would enjoy the shape of him. 

He turned when Ra’s didn’t respond, pouting as he reached for him, he even  _ looked _ like Qui-Gon, and in his current state, he found that he couldn’t help himself. Ra’s raised an eyebrow and looked instead at Qui-Gon. 

“I wouldn’t want to overstep,” Ra’s said to Obi-Wan’s former master, the former master he was currently rubbing himself against like an animal in heat. He shivered and whined as he felt a wave of possessiveness overwhelm their bond for a moment, his hand tugging at the neck of Qui-Gon’s robes, trying to reach skin. 

“Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon asked, though his hands thankfully didn’t stop moving over his skin, Obi-Wan’s clothes growing more and more dishevelled. 

“I need  _ more _ , master, I love you, please, I need more. Whatever that plant was,  _ ah _ , I just, I just need more tonight,” Obi-Wan whimpered, getting up on the tips of his toes to bite at Qui-Gon’s jaw, their beards bristling together. 

“Shhh little one, you can have what you need, so long as you remember that you are  _ mine _ ,” Qui-Gon said, and Obi-Wan babbled a mostly incoherent response, letting out a guttural moan as Ra’s stepped forward and pressed up against his back. He was just as big as Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan felt so  _ small _ caught between them like this, trapped in the best way, being touched from head to toe. 

Ra’s’ hands wrapped around his waist, pulling him back against his strong chest, pressing demanding, biting kisses against Obi-Wan’s neck, making him tip his head and bear his throat. Qui-Gon started stripping Obi-Wan’s clothes from him, he would have been tugged around as Qui-Gon all but  _ ripped _ them from his body were it not for Ra’s holding him still with strong arms. 

Qui-Gon pulled his shoes off and discarded them with less care than he usually managed, tugging Obi-Wan’s pants and underwear down with little fanfare, leaving Obi-Wan completely exposed while Qui-Gon and Ra’s were both still fully clothed; and something about that made Obi-Wan whine, his neediness rising, making grabby hands for his master.

Qui-Gon came easily, a possessive gleam in his eye as Ra’s held Obi-Wan by the throat and wrapped a large hand around his cock. Qui-Gon captured his moan with his own lips, drawing Obi-Wan into a heated kiss as his rough fingers tweaked at Obi-Wan’s nipples and Ra’s worked him in a slow tease with his hand. 

“So responsive,” Ra’s praised, his thumb playing with his leaking tip of Obi-Wan’s cock, holding him too tight for Obi-Wan to easily hitch his hips into the feeling. 

“I want to feel you,” Obi-Wan whined, the desperate feeling still clawing inside him, driving him to need more contact, more skin, making him feel empty. 

“Can’t you feel us already, little one?” Qui-Gon asked, voice low as he kissed Obi-Wan again and again. Ra’s was pressed up behind him, and Obi-Wan could feel his hard cock through Ra’s’ clothes against his back, as big as Qui-Gon, as if that was even possible, but it wasn’t enough, he wanted them skin to skin.

“I need, skin,” Obi-Wan managed, breaking off in a whine as Ra’s stopped stroking his cock and rolled his balls in the palm of his hand instead. 

“I’m sure we can manage that,” Ra’s replied, all but handing Obi-Wan’s writhing body over to Qui-Gon, Ra’s’ arms being replaced back Qui-Gon’s, who spun him around so that he could watch Ra’s undress as Qui-Gon nibbled at all of the spots on his ear that made him shiver, covering Obi-Wan’s cock with his big palm and letting him rut desperately into his hand. 

Ra’s’ body was strong and toned, the physical similarities between himself and Qui-Gon confusing his already fuzzy mind, he would wonder if someone had somehow managed to clone his lover, were it not for that fact that Obi-Wan couldn’t think of anything beyond Ra’s’ long legs, toned chest and hard cock, thick and heavy between his legs that made Obi-Wan’s mouth water.

Ra’s stroked himself once, twice, just for the satisfaction of seeing Obi-Wan wet his lips, chuckling not unkindly at his desperation, Obi-Wan squirming as he was passed between the older men, back under Ra’s’ firm hands. He gasped as he felt Ra’s’ big cock press against the bare skin of his back, one of Ra’s’ hands hoping him tightly by the hip, the other trailing up his check, pinching one of his nipples before wrapping back around his neck, controlling, rather than constricting.

“He’s handsome, isn’t he. Your  _ master _ . Do you like watching him?” Ra’s murmured in Obi-Wan’s ear, Obi-Wan whined; from the words, the hand on his neck, Ra’s pressed up against his back, and the sight of Qui-Gon tearing off his clothes in front of him. “You are such a sweet little thing,” Ra’s said, before turning Obi-Wan’s head just far enough to kiss him. 

Ra’s’ mouth was demanding, in a way that Qui-Gon’s rarely was, and certainly not this early in a scene, and it was easy for Obi-Wan to lose himself in it, sink further into his desperation as Ra’s’ sucked on his tongue, bit at him, dragged at his lips with his teeth. Suddenly Qui-Gon’s hands were back on Obi-Wan with a growl, crowded up to Obi-Wan’s chest, pulling him into his space and a scant few inches away from Ra’s chest, effectively breaking the kiss, Obi-Wan trapped between the two of them, Qui-Gon’s hard cock pressed against his stomach, Ra’s’ his back. 

Behind him, his hands moved to Obi-Wan’s waist, Ra’s let out a deep, dark chuckle. “I don’t think he liked that. Weren’t you telling me that jedi were above such feelings?”

“I have my limits,” Qui-Gon growled, pressing a finger against Obi-Wan’s hole, making him jerk in his arms, desperate for something inside him. 

“There’s no need for jealousy,” Ra’s chuckled, before leaning easily over Obi-Wan’s shoulder, slipping a hand into Qui-Gon’s long hair and dragging him into a kiss. It was nothing like either of them kissed Obi-Wan, it was aggressive, almost violent, as they pushed and pulled at each other, no give, only take and take as each of them held on to Obi-Wan, squashed between them. 

He saw Qui-Gon push his tongue into Ra’s’ mouth forcefully, saw the way Ra’s’ hand tightened in Qui-Gon’s hair, gripping it tight, and he whined desperately between them, rubbing himself against Qui-Gon’s leg, and wiggling his ass against Ra’. 

“Are we neglecting you, little one?” Qui-Gon asked, voice rough as they pulled away from each other and returned their attention to him. Qui-Gon’s lips were bitten red and wet, and Obi-Wan whimpered as he pulled Qui-Gon down to kiss him again, Ra’s humming as his hands massaged and pulled at Obi-Wan’s plump ass cheeks.

“Yes, it  _ hurts _ , master,” Obi-Wan moaned, breath hitching when he felt Ra’s pressed the fat head of his cock against his unstretched hole, just a tease. 

“And what do you want, how can we help you with that pet?” Ra’s asked, replacing his cock with the tip of one finger, pressing it just slightly inside Obi-Wan’s hole, making all words leave his head. Qui-Gon all but bared his teeth at the name Ra’s gave him. “Speak,” Ra’s ordered, landing a smack against Obi-Wan ass, it was nothing really, a tap compared to the spankings Qui-Gon had given him in the past, but it was unexpected and his nerves felt like they were on fire, and for a wild moment, he thought he was about to come, but Qui-Gon read him too easily, and squeezed the base of his cock in a rough hold.

“You  _ are  _ desperate,” he said, holding Obi-Wan tight until he calmed a little, though he still felt impossibly on edge. “But be a good boy, answer Ra’s.”

“Need you both,” Obi-Wan managed, a hand falling to Qui-Gon’s cock, unable to wrap fully around it’s girth as he stroked it, the burning of his nerves both soothed and excited by all the hot skin pressed against him. 

“Do you need both of your needy holes filled?” Ra’s purred, reaching for the lube and slicking his fingers, pushing his index finger into Obi-Wan’s hole as Qui-Gon pushed two fingers into his mouth. He nodded frantically as he sucked on Qui-Gon’s fingers, and rolled his hips back against Ra’s’.

“You want a cock in your ass and another in your mouth, greedy boy?” Qui-Gon asked, pulling his fingers out of Obi-Wan’s mouth so he could answer, laughing when Obi-Wan tried to chase them, but he was unable to move far, trapped as he was, even more so, when Qui-Gon caught his chin in a firm grip, fingers wet from Obi-Wan mouth pressed against his cheek now. “Answer me when you’re spoken to.”

“Yes, yes I want that. Want to get fucked by you both, need it,” Obi-Wan whined, turning to a hum as Qui-Gon gave him back his fingers to suck, and Ra’s stretched him wide on two fingers. 

“Will I get to enjoy this tight little hole? Or is that only for your master?” Ra’s asked, but Obi-Wan knew he wasn’t speaking to him, despite how it sounded, and just enjoyed the dual sensations assaulting him as Ra’s found his sweet spot, and left him moaning around Qui-Gon’s fingers. 

“Your mouth is mine, is it, little one?” Qui-Gon said, and Obi-Wan nodded, shivering as he felt that possessive streak from his lover again, he liked Obi-Wan’s attention, could watch Ra’s fuck his hole, but he couldn’t have Obi-Wan’s gaze, or kiss his mouth. Obi-Wan liked it, moaned and rutted back against Ra’s, his hand pumping Qui-Gon’s cock more desperately, wondering when Qui-Gon would let him suck on it instead. 

“Y-yes master,” Obi-Wan answered, muffled by the fingers in his mouth, when he realised Qui-Gon was waiting for an answer. 

“Good boy,” Qui-Gon praised and he felt his eyelid flutter as Ra’s worked a third finger inside his hole. They weren’t even in the bedroom, just the living area, where Obi-Wan had stumbled into their quarters, writhing desperately, ready to drop to his knees and beg to be fucked in public before the door had closed behind them. Ra’s had only meant to escort them, now he had three fingers deep in Obi-Wan’s ass. 

Ra’s’ fingers were just as thick as Qui-Gon’s, stretching him open so thoroughly, but his cock was also just as long and thick, so Qui-Gon hushed him when he insisted he was ready, begging for their cocks to stuff him full. 

“Patience little one,” Qui-Gon chided gently, pulling his fingers from Obi-Wan’s mouth and kissing him for a moment instead. 

“Please master,” Obi-Wan begged, trying to get those fingers back in his mouth, but Qui-Gon only rested them against his plump lower lip. 

“Do you want my cock sweet boy? Something better for that mouth while you wait for Ra’s to stretch your greedy hole?” Qui-Gon asked, chuckling whon Obi-Wan nodded frantically, heedless of the blush riding high on his cheeks. 

Qui-Gon praised him, and they managed to manhandle him into the bedroom with firm, strong hands that gave him little choice. Obi-Wan resented every step, adding precious seconds to the time it was taking to get them both inside him. As soon as Obi-Wan was thrown on the bed he flipped onto all fours and pulled at Qui-Gon’s hips, tugging him closer until he could lick at his shaft, moaning when Ra’s’ fingers returned to his hole, pressing in with four fingers.

“You have him so well trained,” Ra’s said as Obi-Wan greedily wrapped his mouth around the fat head of Qui-Gon’s hard cock, petting Obi-Wan’s lower back as he fucked him on four fingers. 

“Shall we show him how well trained you really are, little one?” Qui-Gon purred, and Obi-Wan whined, he knew what his master was about to say, the fingers stroking at his prostate and hot feel of Qui-Gon’s cock in his mouth was more than he needed. “Obi-Wan, come for me, be a good boy, come.”

Qui-Gon fucked his cock deeper into his mouth and pulled on his hair, they had spent so many long hours in bed with him training Obi-Wan to do just this, with little more than one finger in his hole, if he had been on edge long enough, at Obi-Wan had felt like he was riding a cresting wave since the door had just behind the three of them; earlier, even. With a moan that was muffled by the cock stuffed in his mouth, Obi-Wan came, untouched cock spurting come onto the bedding, ass tightening more around Ra’s’ fingers before relaxing more thoroughly, as Obi-Wan collapse down onto his shoulders, losing Qui-Gon’s cock for a moment. 

“Such a good boy,” Qui-Gon praised, running his thumb over Obi-Wan’s bottom lip, sticky with his own precome. 

“Very impressive, and without a single touch to his cock,” Ra’s observed, voice a little deeper, fingers moving with more purpose, Obi-Wan caught between preening and blushing from the other man’s attention, the way his hand reached around to fondle his cock, still desperate for attention. “Not even gone soft, you are a greedy thing, aren’t you.”

“Did that not take the edge off, my sweet?” Qui-Gon asked and Obi-Wan shook his head, whimpering, feeling so overwhelmed and pent up that he thought he might cry. It had felt good,  _ so  _ good, but only for a moment before more need had slammed into him, he needed them both, his body ignoring his normal refractory period, his balls aching, almost like when Qui-Gon spanked him there, even though they had only just found relief.

“I need more,” Obi-Wan moaned, getting back up on his hands though he listed unsteadily until big hands stilled him. “Please master.”

“Shhh, we will look after you,” Qui-Gon soothed, guiding his cock back into Obi-Wan’s mouth, pushing past Obi-Wans lips and praises him easily when Obi-Wan instinctually began to suck and bob his head. 

“He really is exquisite, and his pink little hole has opened so prettily, so eager for my cock, are you ready for it, pet?” Ra’s asked and Obi-Wan heard Qui-Gon’s possessive growl, even over his own affirmative sound, Qui-Gon pushing his cock deeper into Obi-Wan’s mouth, until it nudged at the back of his throat. 

Obi-Wan blushed, even given everything that was happening, when Qui-Gon leant forward - pushing his cock into Obi-Wan’s willing throat with the movement - so that he could reach down Obi-Wan’s back to check his hole, Obi-Wan couldn’t be trusted to know his limits right now and they all knew it, left to his own devices he would have tried to get Ra’s’ cock inside immediately, and Qui-Gon knew so well what he could take. 

Satisfied, after pressing four of his own fingers easily into Obi-Wan’s hole, Qui-Gon nodded to Ra’s and Obi-Wan’s eyes fluttered shut as he finally,  _ finally _ , felt the thick head of Ra’s’ cock pressing at his hole. He was so stuffed full of Qui-Gon cock, working gradually deeper into his throat, that he could barely moan as Ra’s pressed inside of him, splitting him open and making him burn, even after being so thoroughly fingered. It was exactly how he liked it though, body trying to go taut and slack all at once as he finally got what he wanted. 

Ra’s’ cock felt so similar to Qui-Gon’s, but his hands wrapped around Obi-Wan’s hips hard enough to bruise, and he fucked him was different, harder, more animalistic, with none of the build up that his master would need to fuck him so roughly and thoroughly. Ra’s’ cock pounded into Obi-Wan’s prostate so completely that Obi-Wan wasn’t even surprised when he came again after less than a minute, his throat and ass stretched so completely. 

He moaned around Qui-Gon’s cock, whimpering as he came again, and he felt Qui-Gon’s hand under his chest, travelling lower to find the newly wet head of his desperate little cock, still not soft, confirming that Obi-Wan had in fact come again. Ra’s teased him with a laugh while Qui-Gon praised him, the dual sounds more than enough to have Obi-Wan attempting to fuck himself back on the cock inside him, sucking harder at Qui-Gon’s fat cock.

They teased him again for his desperation, Ra’s even stroking Obi-Wan’s needy cock a few times, making Obi-Wan shake, feeling instantly as though he was close to another climax. They asked him how many times his greedy cock would need to come before he felt better, but Obi-Wan lacked the presence of mind to be able to tell them that he was fairly sure it was  _ their _ release he craved, needed, not his own.

“Oh pet, you feel so good around my cock, your tight little ass is taking me so well,” Ra’s praised, taking Obi-Wan at a fast and brutal space that forced him forwards onto Qui-Gon’s cock with every thrust, all he needed to do was suck. 

Upon hearing the pet name, one of Qui-Gon’s big hands threaded in Obi-Wan’s hair and held him tight, pulling on his hair exactly as he liked, and his former master started to fuck his face more thoroughly, pulling Obi-Wan how he wanted him, leaving Obi-Wan with nothing to do but feel. Ra’s was relentless, fucking Obi-Wan hard and fast, his pace not faltering once, Obi-Wan’s hole making obscene, wet noises around his cock, while Qui-Gon used Obi-Wan’s throat for his own pleasure, the firm grip on Obi-Wan’s hair leaving him entirely at his master’s mercy. 

Obi-Wan came a third time without warning, his cock weakly dribbling come as his body shook with another climax. Ra’s’ hands tightened on his waist, big enough to almost encompass it, and fucked into Obi-Wan more erratically, but no less deep or hard, until he came with a grunt, the feeling of Ra’s’ come filling up his ass making Obi-Wan cry out and finally easing some of the wild desperation he felt. 

“So good pet, so good,” Ra’s praised as he kissed Obi-Wan’s back, an obvious attempt to rile Qui-Gon up further, and one Obi-Wan was grateful for, as Qui-Gon growled that possessive noise yet again, pulled out of Obi-Wan’s mouth and stroked his cock fast and hard for a few seconds before shooting his come all over Obi-wan’s face. 

Obi-Wan could have cried with relief, perhaps he did, feeling his exhausted cock finally go soft, eyes closed and mouth hanging open as Qui-Gon painted his face with his release, jerking himself until every drop was gone, resting the tip against Obi-Wan’s lip so that he could suck the tip clean. 

As Ra’s carefully pulled out of his hole, he nearly collapsed, feeling entirely boneless, but he was caught by Qui-Gon’s steady hands, lifting him with an almost embarrassing ease to a cleaner spot on the bed. 

He let his limp body be maneuvered into Qui-Gon’s lap, head pillowed uselessly on Qui-Gon’s shoulder, smearing come over both their skin, shivering as Qui-Gon stroked his back. He was surprised when he realised Ra’s must have left to fetch a washcloth, when Obi-Wan felt his hole being cleaned and checked, an act that always made him feel vulnerable, so Qui-Gon held him a little tighter. 

Ra’s passed a second damp but warm cloth to Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan felt his face being cleaned with loving hands, feeling so safe and warm and sated that he was half asleep already. He heard something murmured between the two other men, but was too sleepy to parse out the words. Cradled in Qui-Gon’s arms, a second set of hands stroked through his hair, a kiss was placed to the back of his neck, and then Obi-Wan faintly heard the door open and close as he drifted off to the sound of Qui-Gon’s heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the filth friends


End file.
